Love the Way it Hurts
by WafflesTheJellicle
Summary: Munkustrap was always just that arrogant, bigheaded tom who like to show off. Demeter hated him with a passion. But will that all change when they're both faced with a common enemy?
1. And I'll Cry if I Want To

**Hey guys, it's my first story! :D**

**Sorry if this chapter seems to drag out a bit, but I have big plans for the next few chapters. So as soon as I get this chapter out of the way, the better. :)**

**Author's Note: Deme = Demmy = Demi, alrighty? And I would like to mention another author here in fanfiction, Spun Trumak, because her Munkustrap/Demeter story was the inspiration for this one! C: **

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to be witty and mention how, "Oh, if I owned Cats I'd quite likely be locked in a room with Michael Gruber right now," so... yeah. I don't own Cats. ;D I also don't own the songs in which the lyrics of the chapter title, and title of this story, come from.**

Demeter sniffled pitifully, trying to calm the flow of tears streaming from her wide cobalt eyes. Turning over in her soft nest she usually shared with her older sister, Bombalurina, she could just see the small pile of birthday gifts from her family and friends poking out from the side of the shared wicker basket. A small tin of anchovies, given to her by her grandfather, Asparagus, a soft, multi-colored ball of yarn 'borrowed' from Jerrie and Teazers' human family, and a few others from friends in the Tribe. Sighing, she reached for her throat, where her fingers softly brushed the cool surface of the white gold, heart shaped charm thar had been attached to her collar.

When her father had presented the gift to her, Demeter was dizzy with emotion. It was always standard for a family to provide a small trinket for a daughter on her first birthday, a symbol that the small kit had finally reached the age of losing her official 'kit' status and recieving the title, Queen. And as Demeter admired the little jewel, which stood out against her creamy chest fur and made her darker golden fur pop, she had FELT like a queen. Even Bombi, who was always cool and collected, looked on admiringly as Skimbleshanks, their father, clipped the charm into place. Demeter had felt radiant, and with all the attention she had been getting, the rest of her birthday looked like it would be just as perfect. That is, until that stupid, big-mouthed, cocky furball, Munkustrap, had to waltz in to ruin the moment, and the rest of her perfect day, with his 'good news'. Demeter's lip curled as she recalled the memory from earlier that morning.

"_You look beautiful, dear," Jellylorum said, stroking Demeter's headfur lovingly. Demeter smiled, but her nose twitched as the familiar scent of one of her Tribemates grew close. A shadow fell across the doorway to the family's sleeping den, and Demeter spun around, surprised, to come face to face with Munkustrap, the muscular silver and black tabby that happened to be her leader's son._

_Old Deuteronomy actually had three sons, Munk, the Rum Tum Tugger, who happened to be Bombi's current interest, and another by the name of Macavity. None of the other Queens or kits knew much about Macavity; the older cats kept his name hush, and whenever the subject of him was brought up, it met with disapproving hisses. So, Demeter kept quiet, but a coy smile reached her lips. _'Maybe he's come to wish me happy birthday. That's a bit of a shock...'_she thought. Demeter's smile grew at this point, and Munkustrap strolled into the den. He cleared his throat, and the rest of Demeter's family turned around pleasantly._

_"Hello, everyone. I just wanted to let you know, there will be a small party of sorts held tonight in the Jellicle Junkyard." he said, his voice sounding deeper than usual. Bombalurina beamed and immediately breezed outside, probably off to find Cassandra to get ready together. Demeter's mouth dropped open slightly. _'They're throwing me a party?'_she thought, both shocked and excited. But something about Munk's smile was different. Yes, as usual, he had his cocky, 'I'm the son of the leader, and I have more important things to do than to dillydally with the likes of you,' look plastered across his face, but his smile was wider, and more... proud. Demeter gazed at him for a moment, taking in his hard features and already developed muscles. He was hardly a year older than her, but was advanced in his training to become a fighter for the Jellicle tribe. She sat and watched his jade eyes flicker between her family members, gazing at them amusedly. "A party, Munkustrap?" Skimbleshanks asked, stroking his whiskers thoughtfully._

_Munkustrap grinned. "Yes, in celebration. My father asked me to personally deliver the news to each cat - I'm to become the next Protector after Riddlebuss retires from his duties."_

_In turn, everyone's mouths fell open. But while Demeter's parents praised Munkustrap for the honor he was recieving, Demeter couldn't bring herself to move. "Y-you.. what?" she asked, groping for the right words. Munkustrap turned to her and smugly replied, "Don't hurt yourself, Demeter." The golden striped tabby gritted her teeth. Her tail bristled and lashed angrily through the air as her parents forgot all about their 'birthday girl' daughter and rushed out to the clearing to gossip about the news with their friends, leaving her and Munkustrap alone with hasty meows of, "We'll be right back, kids!"_

_Demeter turned slowly to Munkustrap, glaring angrily. Munkustrap smiled back in mock cheerfulness, and padded towards the clearing outside slowly. He stopped in the entryway and looked over his shoulder, fixing Demeter with a faux-concerned look, and called, "Watch out, Deme, your face may freeze like that." Demeter growled at the sound of his chuckling and tossed a pillow at the stoney walls, seething. "It's not fair," she whispered._

"It _isn't_fair," she sighed, wiping away the last of her tears. She and Munkustrap had never clicked, unlike their older siblings. Tugger had Bombi wrapped around his little finger, but they had always seemed to have established a friendly relationship, outside of their flirtations. Electra and Ectectra, although they had their sisterly squabbles, were very close, and were just as friendly with all of the other kits. Even Misto, who always seemed to be off doing his own little thing, was friendly and well liked. And no one but Demeter seemed to notice the stuck up nature of Munkustrap. Nor did they notice the way he was always showing off with Alonzo, his best friend, by taking him down and tackling him amidst whatever game the kits might be playing. And he always recieved praise for his actions, because no want wanted to be on bad terms with Munk. Admired by the little queens for his rippling muscles and handsome features, and pals with all of the older toms, Munk was liked by everyone. He could do no wrong, and was perfect in everyone's eyes.

Except Demeter. As she sighed, sulking alone in her basket, a few stray tears were blinked out. With a shakey breath, Demeter curled herself into a ball, curling her tail over her nose. Munkustrap would enjoy his night, stealing the spotlight once again, and Demeter would try, once again, to not let it get to her. Thinking of her gifts to show off to her friends, Demeter fell into an uneasy sleep, with a picture of Munkustrap's cocky smile fresh in her mind.


	2. I Don't Feel So Alone

**Sorry this chapter took a while to get up, I had a bit of a chaotic camping trip. Buuut I already have part of chapter 3 typed up, so I'm working as fast as I can. More reviews would quite definately make a difference. :) As long as you don't come at me with steak knives and torches and whatnot, I'll take whatever critiscism you throw at me. So bring it. :D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Cats, or the characters, or the song I pulled the title from. (Which is Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. ;D)**

A small black and white tom bounded up to three impatient looking young queens. They looked at him expectantly.

"Munkustrap says he's doing stuff," said Quaxo, dropping the Mistoffolees alter-ego for the time being. Demeter looked sharply at the young tuxedo cat, obviously annoyed, while Electra and Etcetera shared a look.

"Dem, he's probably just too lazy to come play tag with us, its fine! You know what; I'll even be 'It'. Just don't go over there to yell at Munk," Etcetera begged, rubbing up against golden and black striped queen. Demeter shook her head, annoyed. "I'll be right back, Etcy," she said, watching Munkustrap as he entertained a small crowd of cats toward the middle of the junkyard.

Slowly making her way over, Demeter noticed her older sister positioned next to Tugger. He whispered something to her and she let out a giggle. Demeter made a face as she walked by, hoping they would understand the message and get a room. She approached Munk and cleared her throat. He ignored her and continued to jab his paw at Alonzo, who ducked to avoid it. A few cats ooh'd and ahh'd as the toms wrestled.

Demeter cleared her throat much louder this time and Munkustrap sighed and turned around. "What, Demeter?" he asked, making a great deal out of looking annoyed that she had interrupted the play-fight. Demeter glared.

"What stupid 'stuff' could you possibly be doing?" she asked. Munkustrap rolled his eyes.

"This 'stupid stuff'; you know, the stupid stuff that will train me to become a Protector like Riddle, so I can quite likely save your sorry-"

He was cut off abruptly by Demeter's high pitched whine. "You're so uptight! You think you're better than the rest of us because you're going to become the new Protector. You have such a big head!" Munkustrap glared and turned to Bombalurina and Tugger.

"Bomba, am I an egotistical, stuck up jerk?" he asked, his voice laden with sudden sweetness.

Bombalurina looked up, caught off guard, and mumbled, "What? No, I don't... What..?" Tugger snickered and she blushed and turned back to him, continuing their conversation. Munkustrap spun around to face Demeter with a triumphant look.

"I hate you," she muttered, spinning around and flicking her tail at him. She heard Munkustrap whisper something and Alonzo cracked up, making her fur stand up. Demeter walked right out of the junkyard and into the alley behind it, settling down near a cardboard box, which she promptly tore to shreds.

"I... hate... Munkustrap!" she said, kicking a large carton next to her over onto its side. "What a coincidence, so do I," purred a loud voice from behind her.

Demeter spun around in surprise, staring into the deep hazel-green eyes of a tall, ginger tomcat. He had wild streaks of orange and black running in zigzags across his fur, and in a way, he was good looking. Demeter gave him a curious look. "W-who are you? You look like someone I k-know " she stammered, unsheathing her claws cautiously.

The tom chuckled and said in a voice as smooth as honey, "My name is Macavity. And you are Demeter, if I'm not mistaken?"

Demeter's eyes grew wide and she nodded. "Y-yeah. But, my mother said you don't come around here anymore. That you left the tribe, or something."

For a second, a look of pure hatred crossed Macavity's face, and Demeter trembled. But he quickly gave a halfhearted laugh and said, "Would you, my dear, like to see something fascinating, so we can clear your pretty little head of thoughts about that pathetic scrap of fur? It's only a few minutes away, and I'll bet it'll make you feel a lot better." Demeter hid a grin tried to shrug nonchalantly, but it seemed unconvincing, because Macavity only grinned widely.

"Okay, fine. But I need to be back soon. Mum, and every other older cat in the Tribe, aren't really fans of yours, though I can't seem to understand why," she said cheekily, approaching Macavity slowly. He gently slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Where we're going, you won't need this, Demeter," he said, tugging at her collar. It fell to her paws and she stared at it for a few moments, contemplating. Making her decision, she nodded, and Macavity's charming smile stretched. "Let's go then," he said briskly, as he led her through a tunnel out of the alley. Demeter took a final lingering look at her collar before spinning around and vanishing into the tunnel.

"Where is my kit?" Jellylorum wailed, bursting into the den in tears. It had been days since Demeter had disappeared, and her eerily calm mother finally cracked.

"She isn't a kit anymore, mom. Not since you gave her that locket," came Bombalurina's voice from a far corner of the room. She sat sullenly, staring down at her paws. Tugger had visited earlier, as if to cheer her up, but even for him, the crimson Queen hadn't moved. Jellylorum nodded, wiping away several tears.

"Yes, dear, you're right. Someone, any of the neighboring alley cats, or, or even housecats, will notice the locket. And she'll be returned. She has to be." she said.

Skimbleshanks slowly entered the den, Munkustrap at his side. In Munkustrap's paws was a small black strip of leather. Attached to the middle was a glowing, heart shaped object. Jellylorum's mouth slackened. "No. D-Demeter... No," she whispered, shaking her head. Bombalurina drew closer, and in noticing the object, fell back to her mother. The two queens comforted each other while Skimbleshanks spoke quietly.

"Munkustrap found it, not two feet from a few strands of fur. We inspected each one, and they came from two cats. Demeter, and... a-and..." his voice cracked as he sighed. Munkustrap finished gravely.

"The other hairs held the scent of Macavity."

Every cat in the room shuddered at the name, but Munkustrap looked the tensest. "It's entirely my fault." he said, his voice low. Skimbleshanks placed a paw on his shoulder.

"No. Demeter was always stubborn and defiant, and whatever mess she's in, is Macavity's fault. And we'll fix this, we'll get her back." he said determinedly. Munkustrap nodded vigorously, but felt a tug at his heart. _'It's all your fault again.'_

**Cheesyish, I know. Reviewwww. Please. C:**


	3. Lost Under the Surface

**Hello readers :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. If I did, Jacob Brent would sing more in the movie. I also don't own Numb/Encore by Linkin Park, which inspired the title of this chapter. ;]**

A sharp crack echoed through the dim halls of the abandoned shipping warehouse that served its purpose as a lair to the most notorious cat in town.

"You're an ass," Demeter spat, unable to resist. She saw a flash of red before claws raked down her already heaving flank. Her lower lip trembled as she blinked back tears. "You say your own little brother is a monster. What the hell does that make you?" she asked, looking defiantly up into the face of the cat who she thought she had found a companion in years ago.

"You're far too feisty, my dear. I'm afraid I won't have much use for you soon. Despite your persistent resistance, you've become too weak," Macavity leered, grabbing Demeter by the scruff of her neck and tossing her into a corner of the room, where she fell into a small heap. Before leaving, he spat at Demeter, who curled away in disgust.

"One year and eleven days," Demeter whispered, leaning her head against the cool metal wall of the warehouse. Pain ebbed through every limb, and it was nearly impossible to become comfortable while suffering through the aches. _'Take short breaths,_' Demeter tried to calm her racing heart, and eventually it slowed to a steady beat.

It could have been the shouting of voices, the light flooding into the room, or the enticing voice repeating her name slowly, coaxing her to wake up, that stirred Demeter from her almost unconscious sleep. It could have been a mixture of all three; but whatever it was, Demeter shrunk back, ears flat against her head, and instinctively lashed out with her claws viciously extended.

As her claws met the figure's cheek, the tom cursed. But instead of striking back, he crouched down and muttered, "Dem, it's me. We need to get out of here now."

Demeter timidly eyed the tom. He was tall, but not yet finished growing, and didn't remind her of anyone she thought she knew. Demeter's eyes slowly became accustomed to the light, and the silver and black tabby tom standing before her seemed mildly familiar. She dared to glance up at his eyes, and was struck with sudden shock. They were a piercing shade of jade with flecks of hazel, and were narrowed in impatient concern. "Munkustrap?" she asked in a hush voice, her mouth suddenly dry as memories of her childhood rapidly returned.

"Let's go, Demeter, Alonzo and the others are trying to buy us time," Munkustrap said, grabbing the frail queen's arm. She twisted away with sudden strength and retreated, staring at Munkustrap with malice. He glared down at her, taking in her matted fur and bloodied body. Her ribs were visible, even from where he was standing, and her once beautiful, glossy coat was coated with layers of dirt, changing it from a golden hue to tinted with brown. Before he could react, a clash of metal-on-metal was heard several rooms away, followed by angry shouting and caterwauls. Munkustrap's attention was brought back to the abused, stubborn queen sitting at his feet. He needed to get her out of here, it was his mission, as the follow-up Protector. Even if it hurt her, he needed to move her.

"You're still the same hotheaded kit who ran off more than a year ago, Demeter," he said quietly, curling his lip at her. Her clouded blue eyes flickered with pain and she opened her mouth to say something, but Munkustrap bent down and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder. She screeched and furiously beat her fists against his back as he carried her out of the room.

"I hate you! I've always hated you, you're a terrible excuse for a cat, and I hate you," she sobbed, finally going limp in Munkustrap's arms. He carried her through a hall and past an open room. Sounds of battle could be heard, and Alonzo ran out, breathing heavily. Munkustrap turned to him, stone faced, and Alonzo nodded at Demeter's shaking body. "Get her back to the Tribe, we're almost done here," he said.

Before Demeter knew what was happening, cool air engulfed her, and the ground glided by below as Munkustrap ran as fast as he could. She closed her eyes heavily, exhausted from her fit, and quickly fell into unconsciousness again.

"She's coming around, but don't cr- Bomba, no, Bomba dear, don't!"

"DEMMY!" someone cried, just as Demeter groggily cracked open her eyes. Two furry red arms snaked themselves around her neck and squeezed tightly. "I never thought I'd see you again," the cat said, her voice strikingly familiar. "Bomba, hey," she groaned, managing a shaky smile.

Bombalurina grinned and pulled back, allowing Demeter to see past her and into the den they were sitting in. Demeter supposed it was very late, due to the lack of light streaming in from the doorway to outside, but lanterns scattered around the room made up for it with small flickering flames that cast a pretty orange glow around the room. Tugger sat by the entrance, smiling faintly at her, and he looked exhausted. Demeter looked down at the nest she was curled up in. It was a real cat bed, the kind a housecat would use. A sharp, singsong voice rang out from the opposite corner of the den, causing Demeter's head to thud painfully.

"Bombi, dear, you woke her up! Give the poor dear a bit of rest. Tugger, take Bombalurina to find Skimble and Jelly, they're watching the kittens. Tell them Demeter has finally woken up! I'm going to go throw on a pot of tea, Demeter, just stay warm and comfortable, and call if you need anything." Jenny said, shooing the older tom and queen towards the door and hustling into another room. Bombalurina pouted and Tugger held the door open for her. "Dem, I'll be right back with mom and dad, okay?" she said, stepping outside. Tugger offered Demeter a small smile and wave before starting to walk out himself.

"Tugger, wait! I, um, was wondering, where's Munkustrap?" Demeter asked, throwing off her blanket. Her muscles screamed in protest, and Tugger ran over to help her steady herself into a standing position. "Whoa, Dem, he's okay. Don't hurt yourself, just stay in bed. He's outside the Junkyard, at the field," Tugger said, grasping Demeter's arm.

Demeter glanced outside and then back at Tugger. "Tug... I need to talk to your brother," she said, staring up at the Maine Coon with wide, pleading eyes.

Tugger groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "Fine. But only because you're Bomba's sister. I'll get Jenny, just go," he said, helping her to the door. Demeter turned around and hugged Tugger gently before heading outside. She heard Tugger call to Jenny right as she left the den.

"Jenny? Yeah, I'm going to need an ice pack. What for? Oh, Bomba smacked me again. Yeah, Demeter is fine. No, I wasn't flirting with Cassandra again! She didn't hit me because of that!..." Demeter chuckled to herself as his rumbling voice faded. She limped quickly out to the clearing in the Junkyard and ran for the other side, hoping Munk would still be at the field when she arrived, especially at her staggering pace.

**So, did you like it? What didn't you like? Tell me how you feel... in a review. :D**


	4. Ten Million Fireflies

**I'm sorry this wasn't up for a while. D: I was sort of unsatisfied with how this chapter came out, but I couldn't work on it without frustrating myself, so don't bash if it's really bleh. Because I already know it is. xD I'm definitely coming back in the next chapter, so keep reading please! And please review, I love to hear your thoughts, and I'm really appreciative of everyone who has faithfully taken time to read and give me their honest opinion. I take constructive criticism to heart, so tell me what you think. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own cats or the title song. ;]**

Munkustrap sat quietly at the top of a tall hill overlooking the field nearby the Jellicles' Junkyard. He had wandered around the field after Demeter's rescue for hours, returning only to eat a small mouse, and then heading back to think. Everlasting Cat, did he have a lot to think about.

Demeter had been so frail and untrusting, and not only did he take advantage of her weakness in order to drag her away, he further destroyed whatever amount of trust had been established between them by snapping at her. But still, even with bloody scars and bruises, a shredded right ear tip and snagged claws from being unable to even groom herself properly, she had fought for herself. That kind of thing blew Munkustrap's mind. Stubborn, hotheaded, short fused? Yes, those were certainly a few ways to describe the pretty, gold and white queen. But to find her, in her state, still able to fight back; Macavity didn't know what he was getting his paws into, for sure.

The slightest snap of a twig behind him alerted Munkustrap of Demeter's presence before he even sniffed her. Any other cat would have been able to stalk up in silence but Demeter, with her injured leg. He heard her paws hit the ground unevenly as she limped over slowly, and finally lowered herself down beside him.

They sat in awkward silence, watching the clouds in different shades of grey drift past the moon. Demeter repeatedly darted her gaze to Munkustrap and then back to the sky uneasily. "Thank you," she said suddenly.

Her voice was so quiet that Munkustrap barely heard her, and he was surprised at her sober tone. He dipped his head in response, not sure what to say. Neither of them spoke, the crickets and bullfrogs in the distance filled the silence.

"You hate me," Munkustrap mused, staring down at the field as a cool breeze ruffled each blade of grass.

Demeter fiddled with the long stem of a daffodil nearby her knee. "You work too much," she said finally, dodging the blunt statement without making eye contact.

Munkustrap shrugged to himself and leaned back on his elbows. "Maybe, it keeps me from thinking too much," he replied.

Demeter narrowed her eyes but still refused to look at him. "Think about what?"

"I dunno. Macavity? He's an obvious threat to the Tribe right now," he said, noticing the slight twitch at the corner of Demeter's eye when he spoke his older half-brother's name. Demeter sat quietly for a moment. The tension between them was obvious, and Munkustrap pleaded inwardly that she'd say something. Just as a single lightning bug zipped past their faces like an orange ember, she spoke.

"The rumors - when we were all kits; Etcy and Electra told me them when we were a lot younger. I was never scared when they told me about him, you know? It was like they were trying to scare me. I didn't believe any other cat, except Mistoffolees, had abilities like that until I witnessed... what he could do. When did he... develop them?" she asked, avoiding Macavity's name.

Munkustrap visibly cringed at the subject, and Demeter could tell he wasn't comfortable talking about it. He kneaded the ground with his claws, churning up rocks and grass. "He was born with them, I guess. He lost them all when... before he was banished," he said hastily.

Demeter noticed Munkustrap's abrupt change of thought, but she said nothing except, "I'm kind of freaked out to start hanging around with Quaxo again, especially when he's Misto..."

Surprisingly, Munk cracked a smile. Demeter smiled halfheartedly back, and took the risk of leaning back beside him. Both cats watched the sky as fireflies darted frenetically around them. Their soft orange glow filled Munkustrap with warmth, and he took his chance to roll over onto his side. Demeter looked at him, puzzled, as he gazed down at her.

"Do you hate me?" he questioned quietly. Demeter's heart pounded hard as she stared up at him; his eyes were dark, almost black, without any light to reflect against them. She bit her lip slightly and took a quick, steadying breath.

"No."

Suddenly, Munk's lips crashed down onto hers, and she couldn't breath. He wrapped his left arm around her, cradling her gently, and she slowly melted into him. She brushed her hand through his head fur.

At the same time, both of them slowly pulled back. Munkustrap blinked down at her, as if he were surprised at what had just happened. But a cocky grin slowly made its way to his face, and Demeter couldn't help but grin back.

That was when she noticed just how similar he and Macavity looked. The smoldering eyes and the satisfied grin caused her heart to jolt, and Demeter sharply pulled away from him.

"What, did I do something wrong?" Munkustrap asked, puzzled. He sat up straight, as Demeter wrapped her arms tightly around her knees. He leaned forward to reach for her, but Demeter moved further away.

Slowly, she turned to look at him, her eyes wide and filled with sorrow. "Munk, I can't. I really, really can't." she said, her voice breaking at the end.

Munkustrap's expression suddenly went from bewildered and concerned to one of disappointed understanding. His ears and whiskers drooped, and his eyes were steely as he stood up slowly. "Right, well... I'm going back to my den. Bye," he said, turning away.

"Munk... I'm sorry!" Demeter pleaded. She felt the all-too familiar feeling of tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill over, and she silently cursed at herself.

Munkustrap's ear flicked as he acknowledged her and slowly padded off, heading back to the direction of the Junkyard. Demeter felt a claw rake her heart as she saw his tail, usually held proudly, literally dragging behind him.

"Dammit!" Demeter whispered furiously, punching the ground. With a trembling lower lip, she pushed herself off the ground, and ran as fast as she could with her injured leg back to the Junkyard. She needed advice from her big sister, desperately.


	5. Through the Storm

**Hey guys, I appreciate the reviews that have been coming in! Even if you haven't been recently reviewing, I encourage you to do so now, because I'd still like to hear your opinions and whatever criticism you have! I love my readers, it literally makes me smile every single time I see the number of reviews go up. :D So give me more motivation to write! If you need inspiration to review, I'd like to know if the story, and this chapter particularly, seem confusing, and how I can fix that. Reading what I write to myself, it makes perfect sense, because I have families mapped out in my brain and whatnot. But I can imagine that some parts may be unclear, so speak up if you feel this way! Thanks. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats! or anything else related to this chapter. x.x**

Demeter wiped one eye with the back of her wrist, taking a shuddering breath. "And I couldn't do it Bomba, because... it was Munk," she finished.

Bombalurina yawned widely and rested her head on her hand. Usually the crimson queen absorbed gossip like a sponge, but it was hardly past midnight and Demeter's sobbing had unfortunately jolted her awake. She blinked lazily up at Demeter.

"Demmy, sweetie, I know that this looks really, really bad, okay? Okay. So Munk is super annoyed. Tugger gets pouty like this all the time, I totally get it. Maybe it runs in the family, or it's like a tom thing. I don't know, it just sucks. You really just need to stun him. Shock him with your amazing good looks - which you know you have, because you're my sister." Bombalurina grinned, and Demeter rolled her watery eyes but smiled weakly.

Bomba tapped her claws against her chin, obviously thinking hard. Finally, she snapped her fingers and beamed. "Riddlebuss. You know how when a Protector chooses the next cat to follow in their paw steps, they throw a ball in their own retiring honor? Riddle's is in a few days; he and Old D want to have it before the season turns, even though he isn't dropping down from the position right away. One gigantic bash, plus dancing past sunset, and you looking your absolute best... equals you in Munk's arms by the end of the night. I'll make it happen, 'kay? Go to bed, you need beauty sleep."

Bombalurina winked and fell to her side, closing her eyes. In moments, she was breathing evenly. Demeter watched her and leaned back, closing her own eyes. Bombalurina bounced from tom to tom, but always ended back with Tugger. Something about that gave Demeter a feeling that her sister knew what she was talking about when it came to relationships, which was definitely reassuring. During the next three days, Demeter would try to forget about Munkustrap, focusing on settling back into the swing of things, and in four days, she'd have her tail intertwined with his. Toying with the cozy thought, Demeter drifted to sleep.

"Are you serious? He's with Cassandra again," Demeter spat, lashing her tail angrily. She was perched on a small sloping rock outside Jennyanydots' den, while the Gumbie cat herself lay splayed across her nest inside. Electra and Etcetera sat at her feet, batting at a ball of moss. Quaxo, being much younger than the girls, lacked the energy or interest to gossip. He was only hanging around to support Demeter, which she greatly appreciated. Etcetera scoffed when she noticed Demeter's glare.

"Cassandra flirts with most of the toms, Dem! She'll end up with 'Lonzo, he's always talking about how close they are. The real issue is how close your older sister and Tugger are," the younger queen said, losing her focus to watch Tugger strut by, consequentially being nailed in the face by a fastball from Electra.

Demeter bit her bottom lip. She had been stuck under Jenny's firm grasp for her little disappearing act last night, and had been maintaining her rock for days. It was finally the day of the ball for Riddle, and Jenny had graciously given her an 'okay' to go, under the condition that she'd rest up until right before it. Etcetera and Electra had decided to spend time with Demeter, in order to keep her from going insane from doing absolutely nothing for three days. Demeter had to give them all credit, especially the girls. With their mother in high 'fuss mode', Jenny was constantly worrying about her youngest litter. The motherly queen was quickly changing from endearing to annoying. Jellylorum had stopped by to check in on her daughter daily, but she wasn't much help. All she could offer were lectures along the lines of, "I really do think your leg is better, dear, but bear with what Jenny wishes. She's having a hard time with Alonzo and the girls growing out of kittenhood so fast, she just needs someone to worry about, and it really isn't doing much harm."

Demeter kept her eye on the sleek exotic queen, who was hanging off of Munkustrap's arm while he listened eagerly to whatever she was saying. She noticed Alonzo off to the side of them, watching awkwardly. Demeter felt a pang of sympathy for the black and white tom. When he was 'training' with Munk, he was in his element, but other than that, he followed Cassandra around like a Pollicle puppy. Electra sighed heavily and tipped her multicolored head to the side, expertly catching the moss ball on the tip of a curled claw.

"Demmy! If you want to separate Cassandra and Munk, just do it. Watch," she said, fixing her gaze on the mentioned cats.

"Munk! MUNK. Could you come here? I have a really, really, super important question!" Electra whined, while Etcetera grinned fiendishly and motioned for the handsome tom to come over. Munkustrap looked up, his gaze shooting immediately toward Demeter, who felt her face turn as red as her older sister's. He parted from Cassandra and made his way over, watching the ground. Electra grinned sweetly as he positioned himself in front of her and mumbled, "Yes?"

Demeter's breath caught in her throat as Etcetera shifted next to her sister and asked, "Me and Electra were wondering if you were taking Cass to the ball tonight?"

Munkustrap opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly, an orange arm reached out of nowhere and clapped in on the shoulder.

"Munku! Oi've been lookin' all ovah fo' yuh!" came the cockney accent of Mungojerrie. The orange tom grinned, oblivious to how awkward the tension was. Munkustrap cleared his throat and managed to plaster a grin across his face, much to Demeter's dismay.

"Jerrie! It's been forever since your owners left the windows open for you to escape - let's go find Tugger, I think he's out at the field," Munkustrap said, steering Mungojerrie away. Demeter's shoulders slumped and Electra shrugged. "Sorry, Dem, we tried. C'mon Etcy, let's go with them to find Tugger!"

As the two youngest queens scampered off, Demeter once again cursed her bad luck. Was he seriously thinking about going the ball with Cassandra? He was JUST about to ask HER to be his mate last night. "He has the brain of a mouse," she hissed under her breath, wrapping her legs underneath her.

"If you'd like, I could quite possibly make Cassandra disappear," came a muffled, amused voice next to her. Demeter turned and grimaced at Quaxo who only let out a purring laugh before curling back up again.

'I'm not going to beg and whine. No. Munkustrap will be crawling to my feet by the end of the night, if I have anything to say about it,' Demeter thought determinedly, watching Cassandra flounce by. She smiled down at Demeter, whose lip curled in disgust. Hmph.


End file.
